Cubby/Gallery/Season Two
Images of Cubby in the second season of the Series. Peter's Musical Pipes Jake-Peter pipes.jpg Jake &Cubby in Cattail Chasm.jpg Jake&crew-Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Peter’s Musical Pipes.jpg The Never Night Star Jake&crew-The Never Night Star.jpg Cubby-Never Night Star.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star02.jpg Bucky's Anchor Aweigh! Jake &crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Jake &crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg The crew giving Bucky the Golden Anchor.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jake& crew with Marina& Purple Octo-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg The Never Rainbow Pirate princess.jpg Pirate Princess05.jpg Groupshot- The Never Rainbow.jpg Groupshot- The Never Rainbow02.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow01.jpeg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow .jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 6.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 10.jpg Jake&crew withPirate Princess-The Never Rainbow02.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 12.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 13.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 14.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 18.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 19.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 20.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 21.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 26.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 24.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow 28.jpg Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the Pirate Princess.jpg Race-Around Rock! Race-Around Rock!01.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock02.jpg Jake&crew- Race-Around Rock!.jpg Jake&crew- sail wagons.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock03.jpg Captain Hook is Missing! CaptainHookIsMissing.jpg Smee&crew-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing.jpg Smee&crew-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Tick-Tock- Captain Hook is Missing08.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!04.jpg Cubby-Captain Hook is Missing!02.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!03.jpg Cubby- Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg SkullyCubby&Smee- Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!05.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!06.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!07.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!08.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg Cubby-Captain Hook is Missing!03.jpeg Captain Hook's Hooks Octopus-Captain Hook's Hooks03.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Mr. Smee's Pet SkullyIzzyCubby-Mr. Smee's pet.jpg Pirates of the Desert Camille09.jpg The Great Pirate Pyramid The Great Pirate Pyriamd.png Mama Hook Knows Best! Jakepirates3.jpg Jake&crew-Mamma Hook Knows Best.jpg Crocodile creek-Mama Hook Knows Best!.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best15.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best14.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best13.jpg Cubby-Mama Hook Know's best01.jpg Cubby-Mama Hook Know's best02.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best02.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best03.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best04.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best05.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best06.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best07.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best08.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best09.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best10.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best11.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best12.jpg Jake&Cubby-Mama Hook Know's best01.jpg Jake&Cubby-Mama Hook Know's best02.jpg Jake&Cubby-Mama Hook Know's best03.jpg Pixie Dust Away! Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away02.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!16.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!15.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!14.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!13.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!12.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!10.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!09.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!06.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!03.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!02.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Tikitrees05.jpg Tikitrees06.jpg Tikitrees08.jpg Tikitrees07.jpg Cubby-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Cubby-Pixie Dust Away!02.jpg Cubby-Pixie Dust Away!03.jpg Cubby-Pixie Dust Away!04.jpg Captain Hook's Lagoon Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon02.jpg Undersea Bucky! Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!02.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky04.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky03.jpg 145299306.jpg 145299305.jpg 145299321.jpg Snapshot 69 (11-3-2013 11-40 AM).png A Feather in Hook's Hat Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg A Whale of a Tale The Mermaid's Song Treasure of the Tides 146299075.jpg Cubby-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Jake&Cubby-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Jakecubby&Skully-Treasure of the Tides04.jpg Jakecubby&Skully-Treasure of the Tides03.jpg Jakecubby&Skully-Treasure of the Tides02.jpg Jakecubby&Skully-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Groupshot-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Lucille the Seal01.jpg Big Bug Valley! Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!.jpg Cubby&Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!.jpg Groupshot- Big Bug Valley!.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!10.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!07.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!06.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!05.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!04.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!03.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!02.jpg The Queen of Never Land Pirate Princess and Winger.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land26.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land22.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land21.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land20.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land19.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land18.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land17.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land15.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land14.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land07.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land06.png Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty Pirate Campout Pirate Campout.png Jake&Hook crew-Pirate Campout.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Pirate Campout01.jpg Purpleocto-Pirate Campout04.jpg Purpleocto-Pirate Campout03.jpg Snail Slime Trail01.jpg Izzy's Trident Treasure Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&Crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Jake&Crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&crew with Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Marina25.jpg Marina26.jpg Marina28.jpg Jake&Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Jake&Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Jake&Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure18.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure17.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure16.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure15.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure14.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure13.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure12.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure10.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure09.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure08.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure06.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure01.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Cubby-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Pirate Putt-Putt Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky 640px-128873 0469 ful.jpg 640px-128873 0067 ful.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-jake-saves-bucky-izzy.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky.png Jake& crew with Peter Pan-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Cubby-save Bucky.png Cubby&Izzy-Jake saves bucky.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Island of Bell-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg JakeIzzyCubby&Gilly-Jake Saves Bucky book.png Sandy withJake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Groupshot-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg IzzyBrightly&Cubby- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake Saves Bucky screen-shot.png Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jakecrew.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky11.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky12.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky11.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky09.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Cubby-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Cubby-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Cubby-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg IzzyCubbySkully-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky13.jpg Tricks, Treats and Treasure! Jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew with Fynn-Tricks, Treats and Treasure.jpg Cubby-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.png 128612 0096.jpg Groupshot-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Season of the Sea Witch Cecilia12.jpg Cecilia11.jpg Cecilia10.jpg Cecilia09.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch02.png Groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch01.png The Sea Witch45.png The Sea Witch38.png Misty51.png Misty49.png Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch04.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch05.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch08.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch15.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch06.jpg Cookin' with Hook Groupshot-Cookin' with Hook.jpg Captain Flynn's New Matey Camille01.jpg Camille02.jpg Camille03.jpg Camille04.jpg Jake &crew with Captain Flynn-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Camille with Jake & crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Sail Away Treasure Cubby-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Winger-Wise Old-Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Leaky beak flight.jpg Leaky Beak-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Leakey Beak09.jpg Leakey Beak08.jpg Leakey Beak07.jpg Leakey Beak05.jpg Wise Old Parrot14.jpg Wise Old Parrot09.jpg The Mystery of Mysterious Island! Jake&Crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Cubby-The Mystery of Mysterious Island02.jpg Cubby-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg A Bad Case of the Barnacles! Jake&crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jake &crew- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.png Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles11.jpg Rose Valley-Bad Case of Barnacles04.jpg Rose Valley-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles10.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles09.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles08.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles07.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles06.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles04.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles02.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles12.jpg Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles0.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!03.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!02.jpg Hook-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Cubby-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg Cubby-Bad Case of Barnacles02.jpg Cubby-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Cubby-Bad Case of Barnacles04.jpg CubbyHook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg Cubby's Pet Problem Cubby&Slink.jpg Slink03.jpg Slink05.jpg Slink01.jpg Slink08.jpg Slink07.jpg Slink04.jpg Slink&Cubby-Cubby's Pet Problem.jpg Hook's Hookity-Hook! Hooked Together! Groupshot-Hooked Together.jpg Jake&crew-Hooked together!.jpg Groupshot-Hook together.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map Jake&Crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Cuckoo Clock Rock-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Cubby-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.png Cubby's Mixed Up Map!.jpg Jake's Cool New Matey Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey05.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey04.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey03.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey02.jpg Percy the penguin15.jpg Percy the penguin16.jpg Percy the penguin14.jpg 374392 10151116403166237 244900309 n.jpg Hooked! The Never Land Pirate Ball Cubby&Izzy-The Never Land Pirate Ball01.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! Jake's Birthday Bash.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Purpleocto04.jpg Cubby-Birthday Bash.jpg BalloonBucky.jpg Groupshot-Birthday Bash.jpg Pirate Piñata Plateau-jake's birthday bash04.jpg Pirate Piñata Plateau-jake's birthday bash03.jpg Pirate Piñata Plateau-jake's birthday bash02.jpg Pirate Piñata Plateau-jake's birthday bash01.jpg The Lighthouse Diamond Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond04.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond03.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Bright04.jpg Lighthouse-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Bright03.jpg 159984561.jpg Bright05.jpg Bright01.jpg Cubby&Izzy-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg CubbySkully&Izzy-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond03.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond04.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond05.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond06.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond07.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond08.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond09.jpg Cubby-The Lighthouse Diamond10.jpg Izzy-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Tiki Tree Luau! Jake&crew -Tiki Tree Lu'au.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau'.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau02.jpg Captain Who? jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho15.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho14.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho13.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho05.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho08.jpg Cubby&Izzy-CaptainWho01.jpg Jake-CaptainWho01.jpg Jake-CaptainWho02.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho01.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho02.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho03.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho04.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho05.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho06.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho07.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho12.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho11.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho10.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho09.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho07.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho06.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho04.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho03.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho02.jpg Groupshot-CaptainWho01.jpg Ahoy, Captain Smee! Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!10.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!08.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!07.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!06.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!05.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Cubby-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Cubby-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Groupshot-Ahoy, Captain Smee!07.jpg Groupshot-Ahoy, Captain Smee!06.jpg Groupshot-Ahoy, Captain Smee!05.jpg Groupshot-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Groupshot-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Groupshot-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Groupshot-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!44.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!40.jpg Cubby-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Cubby-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!13.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!12.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!11.jpg Cap'n Croak! Groupshot-Cap'n Croak!.jpg Misty11.jpg Misty10.jpg Misty09.jpg Misty07.jpg Misty06.jpg Misty05.jpg The Mystery Pirate! CubbyIzzy&Skully-The Mystery Pirate!01.jpg CubbyIzzy&Skully-The Mystery Pirate!02.jpg CubbyIzzy&Skully-The Mystery Pirate!03.jpg Cubby-The Mystery Pirate!01.jpg Cubby-The Mystery Pirate!02.jpg Cubby-The Mystery Pirate!03.jpg Cubby-The Mystery Pirate!04.jpg Cubby-The Mystery Pirate!05.jpg groupshot-The Mystery Pirate!01.jpg groupshot-The Mystery Pirate!02.jpg groupshot-The Mystery Pirate!03.jpg groupshot-The Mystery Pirate!04.jpg HookCubbyIzzy&Skully-The Mystery Pirate!01.jpg Jake&Cubby-The Mystery Pirate!01.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery Pirate!07.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery Pirate!06.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery Pirate!05.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery Pirate!04.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery Pirate!03.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery Pirate!02.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery Pirate!01.jpg Pirate Swap! Smee Sharky& Cubby-Pirate Swap!.jpg Cubby&Smee-Pirate Swap!.jpg Cubby swabbing the deck.jpg|Cubby swabbing the deck of the Jolly Roger. Jake and Sneaky Le Beak! Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg JakeCubbyBucky&LeBeak-Jake and Sneaky LeBeak.jpg Groupshot-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Cubby the Brave! Jake&crew-Cubby The Brave.jpg Jakee&crew-Cubby the Brave.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby the Brave!.jpg CubbyHook&Smee-Cubby the Brave!.jpeg Jake &crew-Cubby the Brave!.jpg Cobweb Cave03.jpg Cobweb Cave02.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!05.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!03.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!02.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!01.jpg Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle! Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!04.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!03.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!05.jpg Jake&crew-Genie In A Bottle.jpg Cubby-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!09.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!08.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!06.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!11.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!10.jpg Pip32.png Pip24.png Pip30.png Pip34.png Cubby-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!.jpg Cubby-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Cubby-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!03.jpg Cubby&Skully-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!.jpg PipJakeCubby-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!.jpg SkullyJakeCubby-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!.jpg Pip19.png Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!32.jpg Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!22.jpg Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!21.jpg Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!17.jpg Pip-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!13.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!25.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!24.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!23.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!22.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!21.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!20.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!19.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!18.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!17.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!16.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!15.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!14.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!.jpg Valley of Somewhere-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!04.jpg Valley of Somewhere-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Groupshot-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!.jpg Pirate Pals Treasurefalls! Izzy&Cubby-Treasurefalls!.jpg Hook's Playful Plant! The Golden Smee! Groupshot- Golden Smee.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Smee!.jpg Patch-The Golden Smee!06.jpg Patch-The Golden Smee!05.jpg Patch-The Golden Smee!04.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup05.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup10.png Patch the Pirate Pup09.png Patch the Pirate Pup08.png Patch the Pirate Pup07.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup06.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup05.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Sand Pirate Cubby! Cubby&Camille.jpg Captain Flynn23.png Captain Flynn19.png Camille20.png Camille19.png Camille18.png Camille17.png Camille16.png Camille15.png Camille14.png Camille13.png Camille12.jpg Camille11.jpg Jake&crew-Sand Pirate Cubby.jpg Cubby&Bones-Sand Pirate Cubby!.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirate Cubby!01.jpg Song of the Desert Jake&crew-Song of the Desert12.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert11.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert10.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert09.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert08.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert07.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert06.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert05.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert04.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert03.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert02.jpg Jake&crew-Song of the Desert01.jpg Cubby-Song of the Desert01.jpg Cubby-Song of the Desert02.jpg Skully&Cubby-Song of the Desert01.jpg Cubby-Song of the Desert03.jpg Jake&Cubby-Song of the Desert01.jpg Jake&Cubby-Song of the Desert02.jpg Jake's Special Delivery Jake&crew- Jake's Special Delivery01.png Groupshot- Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Floating rock-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Seahorse Saddle-Up! Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!04.jpg Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!05.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!04.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!02.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!01.jpg Seahorse -Jake.png Seahorse -Crew.png Seahorse -Cubby01.png Seahorse -Cubby02.png Jake and the Beanstalk Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk04.jpg Golden Croc03.png Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg Hook&Golden Croc06.jpg Golden Croc05.png Little Red Riding Hook! Jake&crew-Little Red Riding Hook.jpg Cubby-Little Red Riding Hook!.png Follow the Bouncing Bumble! Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble02.jpg Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble.jpg Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble03.jpg Jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble!02.jpg Sandy and the Clams CubbySandy& Jake-Sandy and the Clams.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams.jpg Pleasant Peak-Sandy and the Clams01.png Cubby&Sandy.png Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams05.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams03.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams02.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams06.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams08.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams07.jpg Cubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Cubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams03.jpg Cubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams02.jpg Cubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams01.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams10.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams09.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams08.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams07.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams06.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams03.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams02.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams01.jpg JakeCubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams02.jpg JakeCubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake &crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg PeterJake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg CubbyIzzy&Tink- jake's never land rescue02.jpg CubbyIzzy&Tink- jake's never land rescue.jpg CubbySkully&Izzy-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew with Tink-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Jake's Never land Rescue.jpg IzzySkullyCubby-Forever Never Land.jpg Jake&crew with Peter&Tink - jake's never land rescue02.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Tinkerbell.jpg Jake&Cubby.jpg Misty's Magical Mix-Up! Jake&crew with Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg IzzyPirate Princess&Cubby -Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Pirate Princess53.png Pirate Princess49.png Pirate Princess46.png The Sea Witch19.png 7ca4a7b7-5c64-4f61-89ac-ca1c41304d5f.jpg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!08.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!05.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up02.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up03.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up01.jpeg Pirate Princess47.png Sea Witch-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!08.jpeg Sea Witch-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Bones' Lucky Doubloon! Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!04.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!03.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!01.jpg Jake's Royal Rescue Queen Coralie43.png F-F-Frozen Never Land! Jake&crew-F-f-frozen Never Land!02.jpg Groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Percy&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jake&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Little Stinkers Jake&crew-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers01.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers06.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers17.jpg Far Faraway Island-Little Stinkers02.jpg Cubby-Little Stinkers01.jpg Cubby-Little Stinkers02.jpg Cubby-Little Stinkers03.jpg Cubby-Little Stinkers04.jpg Jake&Cubby-Little Stinkers03.jpg Jake&Cubby-Little Stinkers02.jpg Jake&Cubby-Little Stinkers01.jpg Jake&Cubby-Little Stinkers04.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers20.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers19.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers18.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers16.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers15.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers14.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers13.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers12.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers11.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers10.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers09.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers08.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers07.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers05.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers04.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers03.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers02.jpg Category:Character Galleries